


He found Me

by Cent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cent/pseuds/Cent
Summary: 1920s USA alternative universe. Levi is part of the gangster gang that is lead by Erwin. After the loss of his partners Levi has to rise back to his feet, to the world where all he knows is falling apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is inspired by a song. This time, by Fray-You found me, I just go too strong Levi feels of it. Let me know if you'd like to read more of this, I'll see if I will have time to write more.

I looked at him. He was so calm, lighting his cigarette. His gun was in the counter next to him. Damn him. Damn him and all his plans and missions.  
“Where the hell you’ve been?” I hissed between my teeth. I could hear the blood in my ears running and filling the so silent apartment. He only inhaled the smoke and closed his eyes. He didn’t understand. He didn’t care. I shook my head slowly.  
“They are dead. All of them are dead.” I hissed again and glared at him. I could feel my nails carving into the flesh of my palm. I had to hold myself back from running to the man and hitting him. Killing him too. It was all his fault. And he couldn’t care less of what had happened.  
The man finally looked at me.  
“I know.” Was all he said before looking again out of the window to the sunrise. My apartment smelled like old illegal rum. I had been drinking. For days. For who knows for how long. Since I came back from the bloody mission.  
“Is that all you have to say?” I could feel the despair rising its ugly head inside me. If Erwin didn’t have anything to say… If he didn’t have anything to do about it…  
“All my days… I have been waiting for you. I have ringed you for days. I have slept by the telephone waiting for some kind of message, something!” I heard how my hissing rose and rose until my shaking voice filled the so empty apartment. I felt myself rising up from the floor. I had to lean to table in order to stay up, my knees were far too weak. Damn it. I was so weak. Erwin didn’t even look at me. He only smoked and looked out.  
“Are you even listening!?” I screamed. Erwin dumped his Cuban cigarette to the ashtray. His blue eyes finally swept from the window to my usually so tidy kitchen and finally to me.  
“In the end, everyone ends up alone.” He said with a cold voice. I looked at him with despair and disbelief. Was this why he came? To tell me to get over it? To get over it again?  
“Losing her…” I mumbled as I looked away from Erwin. I couldn’t stand looking him any longer. Her red hair… Her smile and petite form came to my mind. Losing her, the only one who ever knew who I was… It was all Erwin’s fault. Losing the one who I loved.  
“You have been there before.” Erwin said as if it would make it better. Another woman, with different shade of red hair came into my mind. I covered my eyes. Damn. To hell with it. I couldn’t get their bloody bodies out of my mind. The two women, wild and free and kind and warm mixed. Their laughs mixed with their scream, their last screams as I watched them die, as I watched my partners in life and crime get shot at like it was nothing.  
“You’ve got some nerve…” I managed to mumble and keep my dignity, or what was left of it. I shook my head. Petra… Isabel… They were no longer …  
“Why’d you have to wait?” I whispered as I felt the tears coming and wetting my cheeks. Erwin moved up to me and put his hand to my shoulder.  
“He is safe.” Erwin said. Like that matters. It is that brat’s fault they are dead. It is Erwin’s fault. I wanted to kill Erwin, I wanted to kill that brat. Because of his it was like it was now.  
“Haven’t you seen?” Erwin asked, with a soft surprise in his voice. I removed the hand covering my eyes and looked into his eyes. Seen what?  
“His eyes? They are green.”


End file.
